


The Negotiation

by DorkWingsRise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWingsRise/pseuds/DorkWingsRise
Summary: Juleka and Gabriel face off over the terms of her contract.  Adrien breaks the log-jam in a surprising way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 27





	The Negotiation

“Miss Couffaine, your terms are completely unacceptable.” 

Juleka hated this. Negotiations of any kind sucked and dealing with corporate shillsand lawyers was pure pain. Still, after years of watching Jagged stand up for his principles and watching Penny get what she wanted for her artists at Jagged Stone Creative, Juleka knew how to play this game.Step one was to let the lawyer get it all out; so she waited, a picture of what Rose would call “slouchy hotness.”

Right on cue, the lawyer rambled on.“You would not be here at this table if you did not have something rare — rare, not unique — to offer, and as you can see the compensation for being the face and body of Gabriel is significant.However you cannot be the face and body of Gabriel on 3 runways and 5 magazine covers a year!Now, if you’ll consult your packet, you will find a more reasonable calendar of shows and photoshoots amounting to 300 days of —”

“No.”Juleka leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands clasped below her chin.“That is not how this plays out.”

A brief silence hovered over the table before Gabriel Agreste, who had been silent to this point spoke.“‘No’ is such a terribly interesting choice of words, Miss Couffaine.I’m tempted to send you on your way, back to your beloved guitar and loud friends, but I am very much interested in why you would choose that particular word.”

And here it was.Showtime.Juleka stood up and sloughed off her pleather biker jacket, shook out her hair and finger brushed it back away from her face.She could feel the Gabriel brand men’s tank tight against her body. _I used to hate this part as much as I craved it._ “I know you can replace me.I also know how long you looked for me and how long you vetted me once you found me.You can’t replace me and hit your schedule.And even if you could, no woman that you bring in will be able to offer you what I can.You know that I can create the impact that you want.I will give you that for the showcase events and the most important covers, and the the rest of the year I’ll disappear.I’m happy to negotiate runways and covers, but not past single digits.I’m offering mystery and exclusivity.I’m confident that you can use those to your advantage, Mr. Agreste.

A longer silence fell.Juleka remained standing, looking in to the icy depths of Gabriel’s eyes.

“But it wouldn’t be so exclusive, now would it Ms. Couffaine.Unless you are proposing to cease your activities with Jagged Stone, or with your personal recording studio, Bad Akuma.Or am I misinformed about very strong ties between both of those ventures and other designers?”

Juleka made a mental note to get something really nice for Penny. _Be ready to take advantage of their ignorance, but prepare for them to know everything._ And to her own surprise, Juleka did feel prepared.She must be prepared.Why else would she feel herself smiling?“I’m surprised to hear that you are so concerned about House Dupain-Cheng.But, fair enough.You are correct that Jagged has deep and very personal ties to Marinette.She consults on his stage design in the same way that she worked on the corporate and physical design elements of Bad Akuma.I see no conflict there.”

“I imagine not,” replied Gabriel through steepled fingers, “but there is more to the story, is there not?”

“Jagged believes in personal expression, so we dress as we want.But, yes, there are small unifying elements that House Dupain-Cheng provides to stitch our looks together and to integrate the band with themes in the stage design.Jewelry here, a scarf there—”

“Specifically a slave collar and pleather jacket and biker boots ‘there,’ as you say.”

“To be fair, that collar was a gift that pre-dates House Dupain-Cheng.But, yes, I do wear those on stage.That list also could include a House Dupain-Cheng camisole, which I wear every show, but no one actually sees.Well, no one but Rose.” Juleka’s smile widened.“But that is all stage costuming, and even if people know that “Miss JC, slayer of Gods on Guitar” was me — which they do not — clearly what we wear of Marinette’s on stage is Jagged’s expression and intent, not mine.I’m sure in your detailed research you have seen that Miss JC only ever discusses music in interviews, certainly not fashion or jewelry.That won’t change.And, seriously?Have you noted my signature—“

“Gabriel Limited Edition Lace Gloves.Yes.A suitable choice for you.I’ve considered reprising that line of lace accessories.I concede your points, Miss Couffaine, butdespite your creative if vulgar stage makeup and the anonymity of your persona as Miss JC to this point, I remain troubled on this point.”

“I won’t suggest that Gabriel could easily supplant House Dupain-Cheng.It would solve this problem, but — no disrespect — there is no way you could.Now, if Gabriel had ties to House Dupain Cheng….”Juleka let the thought trail off. “I’m not convinced though that your competitive concerns have anything to do with this negotiation or, specifically, the exclusivity that I am offering.”

“Actually, Father, you really don’t need to be troubled on this point.”

“Adrien, in all of the many years you have sat at this table, this is the first time you’ve contributed.I should be pleased, but I am indeed troubled on this point. Further, I am perplexed as to why you believe you know better than I on this matter.”

Adrien reached back to rub the back of his neck, but caught himself.“Juleka, you can stay, but if the rest of the team could break for a short while?I need to speak to my father in confidence.”

“Very well, Adrien.Everyone please leave.Nathalie will contact you when we are ready to resume.”

With that the room quickly emptied.

“Well, Adrien, I am waiting to hear what I expect to be a scintillating report.”

“First, I’ll need both of you to sign this NDA”

“An NDA!Really, Adrien.How unexpected.”Gabriel’s eyes took in the document in one quick glance.“The Ladybug Group.This gets better and better.I’ve had my lawyers on the task of discovering the shadowy backers of Marinette Dupian-Cheng for quite some time. Such a complex trail of overseas interests and corporate cut-outs.How unlike young Marinette to be so furtive, however talented a designer she is. Tell me, Adrian, you wouldn’t have anything to do with this Ladybug Group would you?I’d find that to be most disappointing.”

“To be honest, Father, I offered to help Marinette years ago, but she wanted to make her mark on her own.She was concerned that people would see the Agreste name and assume that she did not fully author her work.”

“Ridiculous.Anyone with a spark of intelligence can see that her work is unique, to her.Of course you can see traces of my influence in her work, but no young designer operates in a vacuum.”

“She also said that there was no way to accept help from me without difficult entanglements with Agreste!and Gabriel.She said she couldn’t let me back her unless you were also at the table in the negotiations; and that was too much a tangle for a small company just starting out.”

“That is unexpected wisdom in one so young,Miss Dupain-Cheng continues to impress me.I regret our inability to bring her onboard with Gabriel.Though she made the correct choice.Why spend years in the shadows when you already have found a market and the freedom to follow your own path.She was right to strike out on her own instead of pursuing a degree; and she was right to spurn my offer, however much it displeases me to admit it.”

“If it helps father, this NDA will only be binding for month at the most.Everything that we discuss today will be made public by The Ladybug Group very soon.”

“Fascinating.Very well, Adrien, I will sign your document.”

“Thank you, Father.Now I can tell you why you shouldn’t be overly concerned.The Ladybug Group is made up of three people with equal interest in House Dupain-Cheng:Marinette, Kagami, and Chloé.”

“Much becomes clear.While I struggled to see Marinette foiling my legal team, Kagami is another matter.Her Mother taught her well.I must say, Adrien, this news is rather anticlimactic.Gabriel has no relationship with any of these young women.”

“Well, that is where things get a bit more interesting, Father.As of last night, Kagami and I are engaged to be wed.So through me, both Agreste! andGabriel will have family ties to House Dupain-Cheng.”

“Adrien, why was I not consulted in this matter?”

“I believe, Father, my duty was to consult with Kagami’s mother.”

“Very well.I am not displeased by your choice.I will require some time to consider how to best take advantage of this new development.Miss Couffaine, you are no longer required here.We will send a revised contract to your agent, Miss Rolling.And if you are to appear in public wearing one of my Men’s Tanks, please report to M. Brillant for something tailored correctly for you.More décolletage;more taper at the waist.He will know what is needed.”

With that, Gabriel Agreste swept out of the room. Juleka and Adrien collapsed back in their chairs.

“Can you fucking believe that just happened?”

“No, Juleka, I kind of can’t.Congratulations on becoming the face of Gabriel!Not many people out-maneuver Father’s legal team.Or him.”

“Thanks, Adrien!And congratulations to you and Kagami!I’ll need to check in with Max and see who won the pot.”

“Wait, you were betting on this?”

“Rolling every 3 months for the last two years.Someone has a nice payoff coming.Oh.According to group chat, Marinette has a nice payoff coming.Wait, what are you laughing about!What’s so damn funny!”

“Scammed.We were all scammed.Marinette told me that if I didn’t propose to Kagami by the end of the month,then she was going to.”

“End of the month as in last night?Wait, Adrien, this is so not funny!” But then Juleka was laughing, too, flushed the the sense that everything at last was coming together.


End file.
